


Property

by SomeoneImSure



Series: Duality [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brain implant, Captivity, Dead Twin, Death, Depression, Dominance, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Sex, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Transfluid, M/M, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Rape, Sadism, Sticky, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneImSure/pseuds/SomeoneImSure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his whole life, Sideswipe has been someone else's property. As a gladiator, he had some freedom and an expectation to be released at the end of the prime of his life... or when his brother died. But as a sex toy to a sadistic owner, he starts to realize how much freedom he has lost and has yet to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698866) by [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/pseuds/SunnySidesofBlue). 



> A/N: This is heavily influenced by an AU I did on Tumblr with prowlsanaylsis, but with my own twist to it. Enjoy!

Sideswipe awoke from a semi-pleasant dream about a time not too long ago when he was still a gladiator in the arena. It was about him and his brother winning another victory for their master, who at the time was a thick mech who should have been considered stout but who was honestly a push-over when it came to a real fight. His brother and he had never found reason to object to him, however, and their slavery programming had never need to surface around him, not even once.

He refreshed his optics at the sight of a dim light in a windowless room, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable with his arms bound to his sides by thick metal links and his body bent over. He was lying face-down on a strange berth that was shaped like an hourglass, allowing his legs to fall almost natural into place on either side of the spot where it was least wide, while it also put an uncomfortable amount of pressure against his crotch and his spike underneath. His head was lying in a curved pillow-like structure that didn't give and wasn't very comfortable, though he had to admit that he'd slept on worse. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought the berth was tailor made to fit him.

He hated being this way. His battle programming spent the first several seconds telling him he was in a compromising position and couldn't defend himself. He tried to push that aside, but stellar cycles of living the gladiatorial life had honed his instincts and his instincts told him to trust his battle computer no matter what. The tension throughout his frame only seemed to add more pressure to the part of the table pressing into his crotch.

Sideswipe heard the loud creak of an old rusted door swinging open on its hinges and he quickly realized the door was behind him. This served to make him even more uncomfortable than before. He had no idea who was going to attack him or when. He couldn't move around, let alone enough to look.

A mech stepped into the room but Sideswipe couldn't recognize the model, only the shadow on the wall in front of him that disappeared when the door closed. He was built thick, Sideswipe guessed, with two fluttering square wings on his back and something pointy on his helm. When Sideswipe twisted around as best he could, he caught a glimpse of a dark paintjob that seemed to change color depending on the light on it, and Sideswipe immediately wondered if he hadn't seen the mech at all or if it was just a trick of the light. That thought immediately vanished when he heard the mech's voice.

"Hello, my pet," said the mech. "Ready for the first round?"

Sideswipe tried to say something but there was a gag in his mouth and something around his throat which kept his vocalizer from producing words. He could make noises but that was about it. S o, instead, he settled for glaring in the direction of his captor.

Suddenly, he felt the chains go taunt and take his weight as the berth beneath him lowered until the floor swallowed it up. The mech was adjusting the chains that hung from the ceiling and wrapped all around him, moving his body into some kind of position like he was a giant toy doll. Sideswipe made a noise of protest but the mech shushed him, patting his crotch and making him tense.

"You're going to enjoy it, I promise," the mech said in a smooth voice in a voice that might have been reassuring if Sideswipe's battle computer wasn't raging. "It'll only hurt for a second."

Sideswipe had no idea what the mech was talking about but realized quickly that he didn't need to ask. Something was popped off his aft and crotch, and a thick digit suddenly delved into a part of his body he knew was very sensitive. He made a noise of protest and tried to wiggle free, but this only earned him a chuckle and the digit started to prob deeper. Sideswipe made a noise, a mix between a groan and a growl, as his sensor grid lit up in pleasure.

"Never been touched down here, have you?" said the medic in response to his struggles, the digit suddenly stopping inside of him and making Sideswipe even more uncomfortable than before. It started moving again, suddenly joined by a second digit, which pressed against his valve walls and made scissoring motions inside of him. Sideswipe did not appreciate this, despite the sensation which left pleasant marks on his sensor grid. A third digit joined the first two, and for a second his valve felt tight and full, before it relaxed, widdening out.

"My, my, you have some nice big assets," the mech said, genuine admiration in his tone. "Will you show me your spike?"

Without waiting for a response, servos groped the front of his crotch seconds before his spike cover was ripped away. His spike was carefully unhooked from it's resting position and rubbed roughly. Sideswipe felt like he was warm slag being shaped into metal art and he let out a noise as the sensitive metal sent waves of warm pleasure throughout Sideswipe's system. He couldn't stop his spike from pressurizing, even as he squirmed in an attempt to get away from the servos. The mech mixed up the strokes, at first stroking gently and then pumping roughly again, the pleasure rippling across Sideswipe's array in dazzling patterns. He gasped and moaned and shuddered until the mech stopped, swiping a digit over his spike tip which made him whine involuntarily.

"You really _are_ a virgin. My favorite."

Sideswipe tensed at those words but the mech no longer seemed interested in his groin. The doorwinger walked up to his front and leaned down near his mouth, putting two digits on the ball gag and twisting out the ball. Sideswipe wasn't sure what the mech was seeing, but the mech gave a noise of appreciation. He put a digit covered in silvery, clear liquid into Sideswipe's mouth and dragged it around, making Sideswipe's glossa recoil in disgust at the strange taste. The mech either chuckled at his expression or noise, Sideswipe wasn't sure which.

Then he did something that Sideswipe would never have expected in a million solar cycles; the mech stood up and began pulling off his crotch plating to unhook his spike. Even flaccid, Sideswipe knew it was big for a mech of his stature. The doorwinger grunted as he touched his spike, handling it gently at first before pumping his whole servo up and down it's length with grunts of pleasure. It presurized right before Sideswipe's optics; he could hardly turn away with his movements were so restricted. When it seemed like it couldn't expand anymore, the mech stopped stroking himself and stepped towards Sideswipe, his spike slipping into Sideswipe's open mouth and thrusting hard down his throat.

Sideswipe gagged and choked, unable to push the thing out of his mouth or _not_ taste the sweet, silvery lube which covered the entire spike. The taste was like that of the liquid which the mech had rubbed into his mouth, except less bitter. Sideswipe hated it immediately and he hated the part of him that liked the taste. 

Then, his thoughts were suddenly scattered as the mech grabbed his helm on either side and began thrusting hard into his face. Sideswipe felt like his nose was being smashed to bits and his throat was being pushed open from the inside. He made a noise he hoped never to hear again, like the sound of an animal realizing it was trapped. He heard and felt each wet slap of the spike against the back of his throat. His glossa stopped resisting.

After an age, the mech grunted and stopped, his spike so far rammed down Sideswipe's throat it felt like it was in his chest. A short burst of liquid squirted into and down his throat, dribbling down the back of it and settling slowly into his tanks. Disgust welled up inside of him, but it quickly turned into startled horror when the mech didn't pull out. The doorwinger pushed himself into another steady rhythm again, this time faster, until the spike seemed to try and sheathe itself with his throat. Sideswipe gagged and choked but it did nothing. His glossa danced around the spike, feeling the thing pressurizing even more as pumps went to work inside of the powerful gun-like rod, and making the mech moan with pleasure so hard that it vibrated through his spike and made Sideswipe's denta rattle. A thick stream of liquid suddenly began pouring down his thoat, making Sideswipe still with horror before he bucked and began struggling so hard he knew it was taking effort for the mech to keep his head still. Minutes seemed to last like hours as the mech kept him still and kept releasing fluid down his throat.

Then the liquid seemed to get backed up and it started to dribble out of his mouth and nose, fully closing off his throat and making it impossible to shift air through his mouth. Sideswipe was almost happy that he had vents he could breathe through. The mech moaned loudly and Sideswipe almost mistook it for being exaggerated. Then, the mech gave a chuckle at the expression on Sideswipe's face before he pulled out. Sideswipe coughed and tried to spit through the gag, silvery clear liquid splattering on the floor and pouring from his mouth in a steady stream. Sideswipe felt like he had swallowed a whole river of the stuff, and he realized that most of it was still in his tank. It made him want to throw up, but the mech was now replacing the ball of the gag, trapping it permanently in Sideswipe body. Sideswipe made a noise of disgust and growled lowly at the mech.

"You'll enjoy the taste of me one day. For now, it'll be the only food you eat," the mech promised darkly, watching Sideswipe's expression shift from disgust to horror. "Whether you want to or not."

Sideswipe made no noise. He couldn't not bring himself to think of a comment with some of the disgusting, vile liquid still trapped in his mouth. He realized pretty quickly that the only way to get rid of it was to swallow, and he wasn't doing that anytime soon. It stayed in his mouth, a foul sample of what was to come.

"Mecha will swarm at these doors to give you a taste of them," said the mech, almost wistfully. "They'll have spikes far bigger and far more full than mine, and they will do their best to stretch you apart and fill you until you break at the seams... of course, I don't want you to break, at least not anywhere valuable."

Sideswipe froze at that, a sinking feeling building in his tanks. The mech was touching his groin again, stroking his spike and making him squirm.

"I promise I'll break your spirit first..." said the mech softly, grabbing his aft and moving Sideswipe's whole body about in the air. The dread only grew. "...I'll stretch your virgin valve... tease it with my spike..." He was murmuring to himself now, which sent chills down Sideswipe's backstrut.

Sideswipe felt something hard and slick nose up against a part of him that was dry and tight and had been explored only minutes before with a digit. His whole body shook he was clenching so hard even as the mech's spike tip forced its way slowly through his valve entrance and was squeezed into the mesh. The doorwinger grunted in pleasure, his spike leaking a little prefluid. Suddenly, Sideswipe didn't want to squeeze so hard and let go, feeling the mech give a noise of disappointment which made Sideswipe momentarily satisfied before dread took over again. Sideswipe was pretty sure his armor turned a few shades lighter. He was defenseless. This spike was delving into all his defenses and breaking them. The mech kept pushing his spike in until it bumped up against something. The mech thrusted again and bumped up against the same thing again.

Suddenly, the mech gave a hard thrust and Sideswipe felt something inside of him shift. The spike had hit a wall of something Sideswipe didn't even know had been inside of him for his whole life. It pushed against it and, suddenly, Sideswipe felt like he'd been fighting for joors and joors, his whole body shaking with anticipation or exhaustion, he couldn't tell which. He was a tense ball of nerves inside of a body which was betraying him as the mech's spike rubbed up against his gestation chamber's seal. He yelled but the noise was muffled by the liquid bubbling out of his throat and the gag. 

The spike pulled out and Sideswipe thought it was over. He should have known better. Thick servos grabbed his hips and steadied his whole body as the mech began thrusting. The hard, slow thrusts building slowly into fast, _harder_ thrusts which seemed to vibrate throughout his entire, slack body. Sideswipe hadn't realized he turned off his optics, squinting against the flood of sensation thundering through his processor as his seal was popped opened again and again with each thrust, giving the hinge a nice work out and lubing it up. Somewhere deep in his body, something ached with need.

The mech seemed to last forever, dragging out the torturous astroseconds into what felt like orns, even though Sideswipe knew it was only a few breems. Sideswipe couldn't think of anything else but the mech's spike opening him over and over again, and growing steadily larger inside of him. Sideswipe waited tensely for the dam to break. As more time passed and the dread and pleasure in his tanks grew, Sideswipe screamed weakly and didn't care it was muffled, he just wanted it to stop right now. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Then, blissfully and horribly, the mech overloaded, giving out a soft moan of pleasure that made Sideswipe's armor rattle pleasantly. Sideswipe couldn't even gasp, but he felt warm liquid start to empty into his gestation chamber, just as it had his tanks. Sideswipe could do nothing as his valve vacuum sealed itself around the spike automatically. His whole body had betrayed him. He whimpered like a sparkling, confused and lost, his processor scattered. He didn't realize he had swallowed; his whole body was numb.

It felt like joors later when he felt sensation again. He jumped when someone touched his taut suddenly bulging belly, putting pressure on the seal through the liquid which had filled him. The mech had removed his spike and was studying Sideswipe's gaping valve. Sideswipe wanted to call him a pervert, a bastard, and a lot of other things but he couldn't. He was too tired and the gag muffled everything.

The mech chuckled at the quivering valve. "You’re gonna have to get used to it. It’s your job now,” he told the mech’s aft. “You know the gladiator pits; you fought to survive another day and you lived off the death of others. Now, you must fight to please your new masters, my clients, everyone who wishes to seek pleasure from you or else you will suffer in misery. You will eventually accept this. You will come to enjoy it, understand it, and it will become your great reward, my slave.”

At the words, 'my slave', something inside of Sideswipe's processor began to awaken. It had never activated with his own master, but now it had come to full life. He was a slave, he was owned.

His new owner stroked his spike once, startling Sideswipe again and he tensed. He knew it was going to happen again, and slag it if he was going to give in, despite the slave programming telling him to kiss aft.

"You are so beautiful. And feisty. You will get used to this. Eventually. I will be back soon to give you something else to eat before the others arrive. Remember, no matter what they do to you, my pet, and no matter what they say to you, you are and will always be _mine_."

His owner picked his cover off the floor but didn't redress Sideswipe. He left the door open a bit too long and Sideswipe felt cold air on his valve. Then the door creaked shut. Sideswipe didn't find any comfort with being left alone. His thoughts were going a million miles and he was struggling to understand what his own processor was saying. Images of his gladiatorial life with Sunstreaker flashed through his mind and he was suddenly reminded of how alone he really was and how empty his spark felt without Sunstreaker there.

_Maybe this was punishment for what happened?_

That thought stuck in his mind and didn't go away, not even when someone else came to visit him that orn, several joors later.

 


	2. The Cleaner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange cleaner pays the ex-gladiator a visit but leaves him high and dry, making him almost beg for the owner to fill him up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the darkest, hardest to read/write part of the story for me. You’ve been warned.

It felt like his new owner had hardly left before someone new walked in and began playing with his valve.

The level of liquid in his tanks had finally started to go down and his bulging, round abdomen had shrunken somewhat. Sideswipe didn't want to think about how much of the liquid he was absorbing. If he had to drink that stuff for the rest of his life, Sideswipe thought he might die of malnutrition.

He tried to look at the new arrival, someone who was obviously much shorter than his owner according to his shadow. He already knew, with a sinking feeling, what they might be here for. He was still exhausted from his owner and he really didn't want it to happen again. He had no choice in the matter, so he was forced to wait with baited breath as this new nightmare stepped in. The new mech was light blue. He smelled of cleaning supplies and of melted things, which made Sideswipe's tanks churn, the silvery transfluid burning in his tanks.

Sideswipe grimaced as he felt short but thick digits paw at his valve, diving into his folds and fondling him with practiced ease. It was more quick and precise, clinical almost, and Sideswipe wasn't sure he should be relieved or nervous because of it. He decided on both. A digit was pushed into his valve, then another dived in, scissoring apart his walls, and finally a third dove in, testing the elasticity and feeling around... for something. Sideswipe felt his whole body shake. Was he going to be felt up by everyone who walked through the slagging door? ...was that why his aft was pointed towards the door, some sicko's idea of a present?

The mech ignored his shaking and continued running his digits through Sideswipe's valve mesh, checking for damage and lacerations and Primus-knows-what-else, though most were too tiny for Sideswipe to feel. The cleaner ignored the pressurizing spike between Sideswipe's legs, and Sideswipe was almost grateful for it. It was betraying him right now, thickening even when Sideswipe tried to tell his body to stop it.

After done checking the valve, the minibot began adjusting the chains. Sideswipe's tank did flip flops as he was lowered. He briefly saw the minibot when he came around to lower his front so it was even with his backside, but he stayed to the side and Sideswipe was unable to turn his head to get a good look at the mech. His face was level with the mech's crotch. The minibot finally stepped out in front and Sideswipe felt a shiver at the cold look in his optics. He recognized that look from Sunstreaker. This mech was a sociopath. A rag was roughly swiped over his mouth and nose to clean it so it looked presentable. Sideswipe was almost glad when the mech began attending to his aft again. He jerked when the rough rag was swiped over his spike and a few drops of liquid splattered to the floor. Then the minibot seemed to stop... untli a flat, rough but warm glossa slipped between his valve lips and licked his valve walls, sucking almost greedily out the fluids that were trapped in the microfolds of the mesh. It wasn't even pleasant and it felt almost painful.

When the minibot finally pulled away, he wasn't done. He slide something inside of Sideswipe's valve but it didn't feel like a spike, more like a solid, cylindrical rod vaguely the width of a flaccid spike. It didn't give or fold and it might have been pleasant, with its smooth, cold sides pressed against burning dry walls, if it wasn't so rigid. With a grunt from the minibot, it suddenly expanded in all directions. Pain, sharp and explosive, rocked through his body and made him scream. It felt like it had expanded three times its own diameter, leaving his valve gaping and raw. Sideswipe shook as he felt a digit pawing into the depths of his valve. His valve and channel must have been wide enough for the minibot to stick his whole servo down it without touching the walls. Sideswipe didn't want to imagine what he looked like, whining pathetically and dripping lubricants.

Then the valve stretcher was gone and Sideswipe felt his whole body breathe a sigh of relief. The minibot stopped touching him for a brief, glorious moment, until he felt servos press against his gestation chamber's seal and push against the liquids already in his chambers. Sideswipe felt a primal surge of desperation and hate fill him and he howled, feeling the hard pressure behind the seal threaten to bend it half, but the minibot kept going. Sideswipe felt his whole body shake with effort as his seal was openned and a flood of transfluid began pouring out of his valve. It felt good for his valve to be wet again, but the liquid seemed to keep coming out for forever. It splattered, the noise of sharp splats on metal turned slowly to steady sloshing.

Sideswipe had no idea what was happening to his body anymore. He felt as exhausted as when his owner had finished filling him up. When the noise had thankfully stopped, Sideswipe felt his whole body relax marginally. This... this _cleaner_ would leave soon and leave him in peace.

A chill scurried up Sideswipe's backstrut when he heard the familiar sound of someone removing their spike cover. Sideswipe wanted to vomit all over again, but he couldn't through the gag, and it would only leave an acrid taste in his mouth he'd be forced to swallow. He shuddered and shook, fighting through exhaustion to move but in vain. When he felt something touch his aft, he froze. Something thick and cylindrical was slapped against his aft and rubbed into his joints, leaving a thin sticky residue that Sideswipe felt start to seep into his armor. He squirmed.

Primus, having transfluid in his mouth wasn't as bad as this – at least he had an option of doing something about it. This was worse, and he felt his dread rise as he thought of what was to come...

Sideswipe felt a massive spike tip dip into his valve entrance, ignoring his struggles as it played with his valve rim. An unbidden thought raced through his mind. What did his valve look like? Why did mechs find that part of him so interesting? Then something unwelcome was rammed into his valve, sinking into him all the way with one hard thrust. Sideswipe made a noise despite himself and the cleaner grunted in satisfaction as he sank into Sideswipe. Then his hips began to move.

The spike was thicker than the owner's, but the valve stretcher had loosened him up and prepared him for penetration. The lube coating the spike made it slide in and out easily, creating ghost-like sensations inside of his valve channel as he slowly went numb to sensation other than _pleasure._ The wet sound of the minibot thrusting and sliding his spike through valve filled the air, the only thing Sideswipe had that told him – besides the rocking of his own body – that the cleaner was fragging him. _Hard_. Harder than the owner had fragged. Faster than Sideswipe thought possible. It was more bearable than the first time and that gave him some small amount of relief. He was quickly becoming numb to the rocking. Perhaps he was getting used to it?

Sideswipe was convinced any more of this would drive him crazy. It felt like it was lasting forever. He tried to distract himself from the noise and the rocking of his own body but he couldn't. It was impossible. His array was lighting up every astrosecond with pleasure-pain. So, his processor came up with a lie, a lie he could believe and make the truth a bit more bearable. He imagined it was his brother fragging him. His brother was the only one he had ever gotten intimate with, though never to this kind of extreme, and the thought of being fragged by his brother was more appealing than being filled by random mechs any day. He tried to wrap his mind around the idea of being fragged by his brother. They had never compared spikes. They were twins, they were probably the same size down there as well, but the thought struck him. What if they had different sized and shaped spikes? He tried to imagine what kind of spike Sunstreaker would have – certainly not one like that minibot's.

Was it just him, or was the minibot lasting a _really_ long time?

No, he couldn't think that way. He had to pretend the minibot's spike was his brother's. It didn't matter what spike Sunstreaker had. With every new mech who walked in, his brother would have a new spike. Sideswipe whimpered at that thought, but he knew what that meant he had to do. Sideswipe jumped as he felt the minibot suddenly rip himself out of his quivering valve. He felt something warm, sticky and gross splatter across his back plating, dripping under his armor and slowly sinking into his seems. The disgust and horror made Sideswipe's plating squirm. He wished he had never taken a single day of waxing and washing for granted.

The minibot said nothing, wiping his spike on Sideswipe like he was a well-used rag before cleaning him up once more. He swiped the rag over Sideswipe's armor, making sure he looked good but uncaring of the sticky fluids which had already gathered between the cracks. The smell of cleaning fluid was overpowering, but Sideswipe could still smell of the cleaner's fluids still on him. His gestation chamber, the traitor, made needy sensations fill his tanks.

This time when the door closed, Sideswipe did relax. It would be joors before someone else visited him and besides, he had a plan of action now. He quietly apologized to his dead twin and then he turned his attention to constructing the mech in his mind, the touch of his servo on his plating, the sound of his voice grunting, the sight of his armor glowing with a fresh coat of wax, and tried to imagine all of that replacing whoever was going to touch him next.

The door creaked open and Sideswipe felt his energon freeze as a familiar voice said.

"Ready for round two?"

 


	3. The Strangers

 

Sideswipe tried to imagine himself elsewhere, back in their shared berth when they were still gladiators in the arena. He was suspended over their berth in chains that he didn't remember bartering for. His brother was preparing his valve, playing his digits inside of him.

It wasn't his brother, but Sideswipe wanted to convince himself that it was.

Sideswipe had many opportunities to practice pulling his mind into his own little world, though he found it difficult sometimes whenever a mech came around his front and jammed their spike into his throat. At that point, he was preoccupied with trying to vent properly and not let any of the sticky fluid or lube into his ventilation shaft, knowing the cleaner wouldn't clean any of it out. This happened whenever his owner decided to assert his dominance and widen his throat until it ached. In those moments, he couldn't help but think about the silvery transfluid sliding down into his tanks. Sunstreaker was a million miles away.

After a deca-orn of being 'groomed' by the cleaner and his owner, he started recieving other visitors... mechs who abused him in a new ways and tested the boundaries of his equipment in sometimes painful, sometimes pleasant, ways. They were the clientelle, but Sideswipe preferred to think of them as strangers. Every new thing they did threw of his carefully crafted fantasy and made him remember where he was and who was actually playing around with him. He was a prized gladiator being shown off in an entirely new way and Sideswipe wasn't entirely sure he could stay sane. His pride was either dripping out of his valve and into the floor or being ruthlessly shoved down his throat.

Sideswipe hated his slave programming whenever it surfaced around his owner. The programming did not hestiate to remind him that RESISTANCE was FUTILE and that any wrong move would result in pain. He was passive aggressive in everything he did now, but he could do nothing more.

There were many clients that visited him and none of them visited twice. Everyone had their own kink, their own need to do something to him or at him, whether it was cooing or dominating, or riding his spike, it didn't matter. Every new thing he wasn't prepared for shattered his fantasy.

Between clients, the cleaner would visit, giving Sideswipe the chance he needed to properly sink back into the fantasy world he had created. Slowly but surely, he was getting the hand of adjusting to the sensations before his valve and spike went numb.

But by the end of each orn he was exhausted. When his numbness had finally subsided, he was shivering and shaking with the cold and his exhaustion. He didn't know when he fell asleep, only that he woke to the feeling of someone touching him.

"You awake yet, my pet?" asked his owner, patting his valve gently and fingering the mesh. "You've only been here a deca-orn and yet you have already started to get worn out." There was an edge to his voice Sideswipe didn't understand, but he knew that it wasn't directed at him. He was still in chains, suspended in the air, though he was higher off the ground this time, level with his owner's spike.

Sideswipe jumped when he felt a spike slide into his valve and thump against his seal, triggering his whole body to tense. Half the time, Sideswipe felt like he wasn't even in his own body anymore with the way it reacted sometimes. He felt his valve quiver around the spike, tightening and maping out the familiar surface, squeezing it with a loving and warm embrace that Sideswipe did not want to give him. His owner moaned appreciatively, rocking in and out and bapping his seal over and over again. Sideswipe wish he would stop that; he wasn't in the mindset yet to turn him into his twin and he was fighting back his own moan. It wasn't long before his seal was forced aside so his owner could unload into his gestation chamber, making his abdomen armor to unfurl and the mesh under his armor to loosen.

_It could be worse_ , he thought as his owner unscrewed the ball gag, lifted his chin and slid his spike into Sideswipe's open mouth. He choked on the spike as his owner unloaded a second time, sinking up to his hilt and forcing most of the thick silvery liquid down Sideswipe's throat. Sideswipe didn't fight it, and he moaned as he felt his tanks feel suddenly much better. He felt his owner shudder and moan, his spike pressurizing briefly to let out another stream of liquid, which only made Sideswipe's tank all that more happy and Sideswipe all the more disgusted with himself. He felt sick. Sideswipe honestly didn't know how it could be worse, but there had to be something that could be worse than this. 

Eventually, he felt his owner's spike relax and soften in his mouth, but the owner didn't remove himself. Sideswipe was forced to wait while his owner slowly climbed down from an overload and used his mouth as a spike warmer. Sideswipe's glossa twitched involuntarily, causing his owner to make a pleased moan again.

"You..." said his owner in a breathless voice, staring down at him. "You are getting used to this new life, aren't you? Pretty soon, my gladiator, you'll forget everything about your old life. You'll be living this life until there is no stretch left in you. You'll bring pleasure to so many Praxians..."

His owner shifted his hips, sliding his spike over Sideswipe's glossa and making Sideswipe gurgle. The spike was pressurizing rapidly and Sideswipe realized his owner was going to unload again. What did this mech stop?

"But you are mine and mine alone," said his owner, his servos keeping Sideswipe around his spike and distracting him from the meaning behind his words. "No one else's."

A strange and telling silence filled the room, with Sideswipe glossa and mouth twitching around the spike inside of him. Then his owner rocked his hips again, building himself up for another overload and letting his pressurizing spike roll lube all over Sideswipe's glossa. Sideswipe hadn't realized his mouth had gone dry until he felt the soft squirt of his owner's prefluids. Another smaller load of fluids jetted down Sideswipe throat before his owner removed himself and wiped his spike clean. Sideswipe tried to imagine a golden hue to the mech in front of him but could not. Sunstreaker would never have a spike that fat and ugly.

Exhaustion must have caused him to doze off. Before he realized it, he was yanked back into the waking world by someone grabbing his neck and pulling him up against a chest of a stranger he would never be able to properly see. A spike that felt as thick as a bowling ball was shoved into his unsuspecting valve and began hammering into his seal. Sideswipe made muffled noises behind the gag, but it only seemed to get the mech off. He shut up, struggling to ride it out. He hated it when the clients reacted to his noises with pleasure, convinced he was willingly subjecting himself to their desires. When the mech released, Sideswipe knew it would only be a joor before the next one came in, filling him once more. Sideswipe wasn't sure if he could tell when his gestation chamber was empty or full.

It was the third deca-orn of his captivity when he woke up on his berth without any chains. Immediately he knew something was wrong. He stared at the two mecha, his processor fuzzy and dizzy for some reason. It took him a full breem just to recognize that the mech was his owner, and half a breem more to realize the other was a femme, with the same fluttering doorwings as his owner.

"Hello, gladi," said his owner. He seemed nervous, like he was ready to dart if Sideswipe moved too quickly. "How do you feel?"

Sideswipe tried to think of how he felt but all he felt right then was great. He couldn't think of a time when he didn't feel this great or any other time, really. It was like he woke up on a permanent high and a new mech. He smiled at them, an unnatural smile that was way too happy.

"I feel wonderful."

His owner returned the smile with one far more twisted. "Good." Then he gestured for the nervous medic to leave, who was more than happy to abandon the room with Sideswipe now effectively free. When the medic was gone for more than a few breems, his owner turned his attention to Sideswipe. "Gladi, you are mine today. It's time you had figured out how to seriously pleasure me properly."

Sideswipe got an uncomfortable feeling in his tanks, like he knew what was coming. He felt like someone else was moving his body as he bowed to his owner and said, "How do you want to take me, master?"

His owner obviously approved of this response. "I want you to put my spike in your mouth," he said as if they were having a casual conversation. "I don't want to do any of the work, so I would suggest you hop to it. Oh and resist if you want, gag or choke on my spike, but don't stop giving me pleasure..." The Praxian's face split into a grin. "...and don't forget to swallow."

Sideswipe should have been disgusted. He wanted nothing more than to kill the mech standing in front of him, but something other than the slave programming was in control of him right now. His body was a puppet on strings. He stood up and took a step towards his owner, who danced around and sat on the berth with his legs in open invitation. The ex-gladiator stared down, as if savoring the sight of his owner demanding his attention, as if satisfied that he was being needed right now to do something for his master.

Then he knelt between those legs and gently began to pry the spike cover off. Sideswipe could not bring himself tostand up and punch him, or even to rip that spike covering away as violently as possible. His touch was gentle but firm as he exposed the limp spike and unhooked it so that it bobbed up, pressurizing in the air. Sideswipe slipped the tip into his mouth – his non-gagged, honest to Primus clean mouth – and dirtied it with the lube which was starting to coat the spike like a bad kind of icing. His owner twitched with a desire to roll his hips, his vents hitching and breath coming in shuddering gasps. His owner was getting a bigger kick out of this than Sideswipe was. Then Sideswipe closed his mouth over the spike tip and sank onto the spike, all the way down to the hilt. His owner gasped and the spike in his mouth pulsated, pumps working overtime to collect fluid, but Sideswipe didn't pull himself off the spike.

Sideswipe felt his lips slide across the spike as his helm bobbed, the spike enlarging far too fast in his mouth and forcing him to adjust on the go to its size. His glossa rolled, spreading the lube everywhere, like it was a treat to be savored and rubbed across every sensor he had. His bobbing became faster, and his owner moaned loudly as friction began to build in his mouth. Encouraged, Sideswipe went faster, until finally it stopped as his owner let loose one long hard stream of fluids into his mouth. Sideswipe didn't hesitate to swallow, the liquid settling in his tanks like warm dinner. His glossa rolled in his mouth to lick up every trace of silvery transfluid and to keep his owner's spike warm and squeezed against the roof of his mouth. His owner clawed into his back with his pleasure, his gasping and moaning sending unwelcome sensations of pleasure through his backarmor. Primus, he did not want to enjoy this.

But here he was. Sideswipe couldn't understand it.

His owner patted his shoulder, a silent order for him to pull off and stand up. Sideswipe complied, obviously pleased with his owner's struggle to overcome the afterglow. His owner, on the other hand, noticed his pleasure and decided he didn't like it. He patted beside him on the berth. "Bend over. Take off your valve cover and spike cover first."

It had been the first time in three deca-orns he had worn the covers. He took them off without a second thought and positioned himself on the berth as he had been instructed, leaning over it at a right angle and keeping his front propped up with his arms. Eagerness swept through his processor and set him on edge, but he didn't pause to wonder about it; his entire focus was no on his owner.

The fluttering doorwings radiated pleasure as his owner stood up, wobbling slightly as he snuggled his spike into the warmth between Sideswipe's legs. His owner hadn't penetrated him yet, but Sideswipe felt the digit that pushed through his valve rim and came out dripping in fluids. The owner's expression was one of disgust, which made Sideswipe stiffen in dread.

"I don't want you to like this," his owner hissed. "Resist me, but do not escape me and do not turn over. I want to hear you whimper and cry out when I fill you, when you realize there is no escape. When I spike you, I don't want you to moan or groan; I want to see you cower and whimper like a cyberhound. I want to see you ready to be mounted and ready to be rubbed raw."

Sideswipe didn't say or do anything, frozen in place.

"Show me your spirit," said his owner, "broken."

Sideswipe said nothing, the disgust inside of him almost uncontainable. Three thick digits stroked his insides and began dragging out the wet lube which had soaked Sideswipe's valve mesh. Sideswipe could feel it start to become raw, but he could do nothing as his owner kept dragging out more lube and kept making him more dry. He was beginning to realize that the penetration would be painful – exactly the way his owner wanted it. Sideswipe couldn't help the soft whimper. The touch disappeared.

"Much better." His owner sounded pleased.

Sideswipe had to admit that his first day wasn't as bad as this. The spike was covered in lube because of Sideswipe's mouth, but even then it wasn't enough to make the feeling of being entered too soon lessen. Sideswipe felt his valve burn and he couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped him as his owner began pumping him. His owner cried out as Sideswipe's valve closed hard, trying to resist the forces pushing his walls apart. A little fluid joined the lubricant, making the rapid movement of spike suddenly feel less painful, less raw. Sideswipe forced himself to stay still, to take it, even as pain tripped his sensitive insides and made him want to how. He felt his owner's clawed servos dig into his sides with each wave of pleasure spreading through his systems, and he felt his owner's spike growing even larger than it had on that first night. Sideswipe was disgusted. He did nothing about it.

Sideswipe didn't think it could worse but he was wrong. He felt his owner's spike slam into his seal and suddenly Sideswipe couldn't stand anymore. He collapsed, as if it was his first time and he had never felt someone push his seal aside before so roughly. His owner stopped for the entire length of a fuel pump, shifting his weight and purring his pleasure at Sideswipe's helplessness. His owner seemed to put an extra amount of _oomph_ behind his pumps, slamming into the seal and causing it to flap open, once, twice... Sideswipe felt his legs shudder and shake of their own accord as his owner tripped his sensor net over and over again. Sideswipe was blind from the sensation and he couldn't help the whine of confusion. Then, hot, warm liquid began squirting into his tanks and the pumping stopped. Sideswipe didn't have the strength to turn and look at his owner, but he could tell from the grip his owner had on his backside that he was pleased. Sideswipe felt an increasing weight in his stomach area, and he flinched when a servo patted his stomach almost thoughtfully. Sideswipe felt like a balloon, waiting for the cleaner to come and pop.

His owner purred in delight, which pleased Sideswipe's processor. "You're a good pet," he told the ex-gladiator. "Roll over on your back and lie down properly on the berth."

Sideswipe grimaced as he realized what his owner was making him do. His valve was now vacuum sealed around his owner's spike, and there was no way he could slip off his owner's spike without tearing up his own insides. His gestation chamber was growing, trying to become round, and it made movement near impossible. Plus, if he twisted the wrong way, his owner's spike would be damaged. It was a test of the implant's ability and Sideswpie's own reasoning circuits. Still, Sideswipe twisted around, moaning painfully, as he obeyed his master and lied down on his back. His owner lifted his legs and maneurvoured them they were in a V-shape, presenting his valve and spike to his owner in a very alluring and degrading way.

"That feels good," said his owner, his spike shifting inside the valve slowly to accomodate the new pose. "Show me your spike, let me see it pressurize. Show me that you enjoy this as much as I do."

Sideswipe whimpered as his exposed spike tried to pressurize in its latch. His owner didn't let him touch it and didn't reach for it himself, watching as the spike bounced up of its own accord when it became too-pressurized to be pinched into place, and steadily growing until it seemed like it was attempting to dwarf his owner's spike. Sideswipe could barely see it over the roundness of his belly, but he felt it bap up against his taunt gestation chamber.

"Good, good," said his owner with a sadistic grin. "Now, no matter how much you want to overload but you won't. You will not unload unless I tell you you can, understand?"

Sideswipe whimpered but nodded, knowing that he was very close to unloading already, but something inside of him stopped him and kept the iris tip on his spike closed. The owner watched the spike continue to pressurize and swell to an almost painful degree, clicking almost sympathetically as he touched it and rubbed it. This only made Sideswipe yelp as the touch added more pressure on the transfluid being held back, putting more preasure on the iris. Something was slipped over his spike – gel sleeve – and Sideswipe howled as it put just enough pressure on his entire length and squeezed gently.

"Unload, gladiator," said his owner in a low purr. "Show me what you got."

Sideswipe felt so much better the moment his spike tip openned and spat out thick, filmy liquid that shown much brighter and much more colorful than his owner's own transfluid. His owner laughed at the moan of relief he made, and shifted his spike around in Sideswipe's valve to encourage it to be loosened. Sideswipe made a pathetic noise when his owner's spike left him.

"You're perfect," said his owner, patting Sideswipe's thigh. "You'll make me some more money before the deca-orn's out and then... and then..."

An evil smile spread across his owner's faceplates as the doorwinger knelt and kissed Sideswipe's valve in mock gentleness, before finally he got up on wobbly, exhausted legs and took the still growing bag from off Sideswipe's spike. With nothing to contain it, Sideswipe's transfluid started coating himself in his own glorious release. Sideswipe felt some of the liquid land on his face and he gave a whimper, which his owner simply laughed at.

"We'll play again some more next deca-orn."

Then his owner was gone and the cleaner arrived shortly afterwards to clean up.


	4. The Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe finds himself a lover in his strange messed up world...

 

From what Sideswipe understood about the medic, he was extremely nervous about being dominated and preferred being the one on top. That said, he was a small femme, and instead of taking on the she/her pronoun which referred to that frame-type, he referred to himself as if he were a mech. Most mecha – mechs and femmes both - thought that femmes or mechs who referred to themselves as the opposite frame-type were somehow glitchded or delusional in some way. The idea of 'he' and 'she' referring to actual genders baffled mechas – everyone was one gender, no matter what frame they were in.

Sideswipe wouldn't have argued against the idea that mecha like that were deluded or crazy, he just didn't care. Sideswipe had felt that femme's tiny valve and thin valve channel with his fingers more than once, but had been unable to properly squeeze his spike into the medic without causing him some form of pain – something his implant didn't want him to do. Besides, unlike his other clients, the femme demanded that he be bathed in attention and touches until he overloaded. Sideswipe was more than happy to oblige, even the part of him that had been quiet ever since he first saw the medic one deca-orn ago. It was better than being spiked by his owner and better than being spiked by random strangers, but still not as good as doing the spiking and dominating. Not that he had a choice. Rarely did the medic wanted to spike him, Sideswipe just didn't feel him so he could neither hate nor enjoy it.

The medic was lying on top of him while he lay with his back on the berth. He was stroking Sideswipe's spike gently, causing a pleasant buzz to fill all of Sideswipe systems. The medic didn't rush himself or Sideswipe, which Sideswipe found perfectly agreeable. His spike pressurized in tiny measurements, barely noticible by anyone who didn't have the sensitive hands of a medic.

The medic said happily. "It's nice to have someone to play with sometimes," he said, never slowing or speeding up the steady pace he had going. Sideswipe felt like he was floating on a soft warm cloud, making gentle pleased noises that seemed to always encourage the medic to speak. "Much better than being forced to take a spike bigger than one can stand, you know?"

That didn't mean Sideswipe enjoyed the running commentary. Most of the time, he was able to ignore the medic and focus on the pleasant sensations running across his array. Other times, however, his implant seemed to sense what he was saying was more important, forcing Sideswipe to actually strike up a conversation. It made the medic less nervous but it also made Sideswipe do more than he really wanted. He watcehd the medic as he began speaking, searching for any signs that he shouldn't be paying any attention. The question seemed rhetorical, this time.

"I could never find a partner my size," admitted the femme. "Femme frames are supposed to go after femme frames because it's easier on their smaller equipment, but I know a few pleasure bots who would disagree with that, plus many of their customers who do to. Some mechs need smaller spikes to pleasure them and some femmes need bigger. It just so happens that I want a bigger spike than what most femmes have."

Sideswipe wondered briefly if that was why the medic referred to himself as a 'he'. Maybe he just wanted a bigger spike. Sideswipe could almost relate; he wished his owner had a smaller spike. Maybe the two of them could trade off, somehow. The thought ellicted a purr from Sideswipe, but he otherwise made no comment. The medic took that to mean he agreed.

"If only that were possible," said the medic. "I thought about for so long that I almost believed there was no solution for it, but now I know there is. A device that can make a mech's spike pressurize on command but never too much or too little so that both parties can enjoy it. Too bad the science counsil won't be able to reap the benefits of it, instead you get to experience all the benefits."

Sideswipe frowned. He felt so good that he could only agree. How could the counsil reject such a device?

"They didn't agree with it. They said it was morally wrong or something like that. I was ruined for a time, before I met him. Your owner. He doesn't want me to use his name here because he doesn't want to be connected with this whole business operation but that is okay with me. I get you to myself every once and a while and I get paid royalties for that little thing he paid me to put in your head."

Sideswipe suddenly didn't like the medic as much as he thought he did, but it was that quiet part of him that was speaking and not the part currently bathing in warm sensations. He realized his spike was already covered in transfluid, some prestream which seemed to happen upon reflex whenever he reached a certain point of bliss. The medic reacted to the prestream as he always did, with amazement and surprise as if he never believed some light touch over a long joor could create such a reaction in a mech. The medic bent to touch and marvel at the spike which loved him, forgetting everything he was planning on saying to Sideswipe. Sideswipe was very pleased with himself and couldn't help the smile from forming on his faceplate.

" _Ooooh, baby_... you always surprise me," murmured the medic almost inaudiably as he pressed his lips against Sideswipe's spike and vented gently on it. Sideswipe probably won't have felt it if his body wasn't extremely sensitive right then.

Then, Sideswipe did something that was surprising. He wanted to give this medic something in return for kissing and licking his spike, so he reached for the medic and gently maneurvoured him around so his aft was hovering over Sideswipe faceplates and his own body was still facing Sideswipe's spike. The medic had stiffened up and was now shaking somewhat, looking over his shoulder and down his back at Sideswipe.

"W-w-what are you doing?" the medic asked, fear in his voice. "D-don't---"

Sideswipe was extremely gentle with his glossa as he propped the valve cover. The medic made a sharp noise before relaxing as understanding dawned. "Ah, you're impatient." The medic shifted until he was being propped up on his knees and he directed Sideswipe's hands to his aft. "Please, have fun."

Sideswipe did have fun. He popped the valve cover easily off and revealed the slit that he was suddenly craving. He pulled the curious medic down over his face, his glossa touching the slit and pushing into it with surprising gentleness and speed. The medic made a noise between a yelp and a giggle and Sideswipe took that as encouragement, even as he felt lips and a glossa begin licking his own sensitive spike. He didn't stop until his glossa was partway into the soaked valve, his medic moaning over him and trying to focus on Sideswipe's spike. Sideswipe could feel how tight that valve was, how small the channel was beyond, but Sideswipe also knew his glossa was smaller than his spike and was much more malluable. It spread to fill the valve, stretching it slowly and laborously, mindful of the sensitive medic above him. Sideswipe pushed through the openning and licked the wet walls beyond, walls which quivered at his touch.

The medic whimpered and moaned, forgetting entirely about the massive mouthful of spike. His entire focus had shifted to the glossa squirming purposefully inside of him. He wanted to fill the medic up, to remind him there were other things a mech could use on a femme other than a spike. This sudden moment of focus and clarity made Sideswipe suddenly more forceful and determined. He pushed impatiently beyond the short, thin channel to the seal, licking it with the end of his long glossa and exploring the rim. The femme made soft surprised noises but didn't tell him to stop. Good. He put pressure on that seal, knowing what even that small amount of pressure could do.

In seconds, his medic seemed to have grown weak above him and was trying to snuggle into his spike, which sent an odd sensation throughout Sideswipe's body. Sideswipe ignored it, putting more pressure against that seal and making the entire valve channel suddenly flex and wrap around his glossa like it would for a spike, a vice-like grip. The medic gasped and moaned as his whole body quivered and spasmed. Sideswipe suddenly wanted to pull out so he could push in with his spike, but he couldn't without disrupting the medic. Instead, he played with the seal, letting it flap closed and slowly open again and again, making the medic cry out and moan for more.

The implant seemed to latch onto that moan and grab it like it had been thirsty and this was the first water it had in days. The implant immediately began re-evaluating the medic. No, the medic didn't want to be dominated, but he was desperate for someone to spike him. He was a virgin when it came to his seal and Sideswipe suddenly felt very determined to use that against him and to fill him with fluid. He suddenly realized that his spike was much more wet now, the transfluid gushing unexpectedly in a wave down his length. The medic didn't even notice and Sideswipe wondered if the medic's face was now sticky and wet.

The moment his glossa was released when the medic overloaded was the moment Sideswipe was suddenly pulling the medic off him and rearranging him again, this time so that he was staring into the confused and suddenly scared medic's optics, who had realized belatedly that he was too weak to stop him. Sideswipe shushed him by capturing his mouth in a kiss, muffling the medic's voice until it was a low, terrified moan. The implant digested that information and reasoned that this was good for the medic, that it was going to be pleasant becaused the implant could make Sideswipe's spike not hurt. Sideswipe felt it go limp, but he ignored that as the exhausted, shivering medic slowly began moving and trying to claw at him, and Sideswipe easily pinned the mech with one whole arm while using the other to feel around for his slick and de-pressurized spike so he could slip the tip into the waiting, quivering valve.

The moment his spike tip found purchase, he felt his spike suddenly stiffen and grow again, marginally. He used his free hand to gab the medic's aft and slip his spike inside, slowly and steadily. The medic was suddenly moaning again for an entirely different reason and Sideswipe let go of his lips so that his helm fell weakly onto Sideswipe's chest. Sideswipe could feel the medic's valve tighten and relax three times while his spike breached the entrance and slid into the tight valve channel, the lube making it slide much faster than it would have beforehand. The medic moaned, lost in waves of pleasure, as Sideswipe slowly filled every aching, wanting part of his valve channel, slowly stretching his valve channel walls as the spike pressurized enough to push against the seal. A sharp gasp escaped the medic as Sideswipe felt his spike bump against the gestation chamber's seal.

The silence was almost palpable as the medic stared at Sideswipe with wide, frightened optics. Sideswipe gave the medic a soft kiss on his lips, before his hand on medic's aft began to push and Sideswipe felt his spike tip push the seal aside so his tip pushed into the gestation chamber. The medic howled in pleasure, his whole body reacting with far more vigor than it had when Sideswipe had done it with his glossa. The entire valve channel closed around Sideswipe's spike, vacuum sealing it so not a single drop of liquid could escape, before Sideswipe grunted and let loose his transfluid in one long, thick stream. The medic gave another moan and sank into Sideswipe's warmth, no longer afraid or simply not caring that he was being penetrated by a spike as his whole body gave in to the growing warmth inside of him. Sideswipe felt almost as exhausted and he quickly fell into a light recharge, ignoring the bulge of the medic's stomach as it began to grow steadily with Sideswipe's fluids.

When Sideswipe woke up, the medic was shifting on top of him and trying to lift himself off Sideswipe's spike. The medic was weighed down by his bulging stomach and gestation chamber, and he couldn't fight the vacuum tight seal which still wrapped around Sideswipe's spike. He seemed a little afriad, almost frantic, but extremely tired. Sideswipe touched the medic's big stomach, felt the warmth in it and felt satisfaction when the medic flinched and then moaned in pleasure. He smiled at the medic.

"Feels good to be full, doesn't it?" he asked the medic.

The medic made a noise and Sideswipe took that to mean he agreed. Suffice to say, the medic came back earlier than expected half a deca-cycle later, willingly giving up the dominance act and letting Sideswipe filling him gently and slowly until his gestation chamber was full all over again. Sideswipe couldn't help but be pleased with himself, having successfully found a good, albiet nervous, lover in this messed up world of his.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next few chapters are going to be posted. 
> 
> My idea for this story has slowly changed over time. Who knows where it's going to end up? I don't know. 
> 
> I hope I can get the next chapter done soon!


End file.
